1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet waste disposal device, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for the collection and storage of pet waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dogs are beloved pets for millions of people in the United States. Dogs bring much joy and love into people's lives. In addition, owning a dog brings responsibilities. One such responsibility is that of picking up dog waste when the dog is in a public place and relieves itself.
Most cities and towns have ordinances that require dog owners to pick up their animal's waste or face a fine. However, collecting and disposing of pet waste can be troublesome for several reason.
First, the pet owner must always remember to carry a device to pick up the pet waste. If they forget, they face being fined.
Even if they remember to carry a waste collection device, such as a plastic bag, carrying around waste once it is picked up can be bothersome and messy. A garbage can may not always be near by.
Third, some people may not know that they have to clean up after their pets in parks. These people need a reminder as well as access to a waste pickup device.
Fourth, even if there are garbage cans around to place the waste in after it is picked up, the waste may create an undesired odor, especially in public places, such as parks and recreation areas, where people cook and eat food.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that remind people to pick up their pet waste, provide a device to pick up the waste, and provide a convenient disposal mechanism for the waste once it is collected.
In the related art, several devices are disclosed that describe the design and function of a containment device for collected pet waste. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,293, issued in the name of Lovekin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,302, issued in the name of Walter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,220, issued in the name of Khoshnood, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,978, issued in the name of Bohn, and U.S. Pat. No. D 330,786, issued in the name of Flisek.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,807, issued in the name of Kakutz, describes an automated pet toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,383, issued in the name of Metzger, discloses an animal waste collection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,816, issued in the name of Tobias, describes a collection and disposal device for pet waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,116, issued in the name of Toffe, Jr. discloses a bag and scooper device for disposal of pet waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,153, issued in the name of Brown describes a self-contained sanitary pet fecal waste container.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that anticipate directly many features of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes all the problems cited above.